Living together
by gemstone01
Summary: Sebklaine. Domestic life of Kurt, Sebastian, and Blaine. Contains mpreg, miscarriage and polyamorous relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Nothing much to say really, the idea just popped into my mind.

**START**

Sebastian entered the condominium to find Blaine sitting on the sofa writing determinedly at a paper, music sheets scattered on the glass table, a mug of coffee at his side. Dropping his briefcase on the side table next to the door he stalked over to the smaller man who hadn't noticed his entrance.

"Busy night?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at the papers on the table.

Startled hazel eyes looked up at him. "Sebastian you're back." He said getting up a little to meet Sebastian halfway for a kiss.

"Thanks for stating the obvious babe." The taller man replied after pulling away from the kiss.

Blaine smiled at him. "It's just that I have a lot of ideas in my head that I just need to write them all down."

Sebastian looked fondly at the dark haired man; Blaine had been stuck in his song writing lately due to the incident that happened two months ago. "That's good to hear. Though why are you working here? We did soundproof a room just for you." Sebastian stated referring to the room that they turned into a sort of music studio just for Blaine.

Blaine just nodded as he stared at the open bedroom where he can see Kurt sleeping on the bed, the taller man following his gaze. Taking the mug of cold coffee Blaine went to the kitchen, Sebastian following him.

"What did he do?" Sebastian asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the counter, staring at Blaine who was trying hard not to look at him directly.

"Nothing." Blaine replied. "So are you hungry I could warm up some food for you." The shorter man turned to go to the refrigerator but a pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his waist stopped him from taking another step.

"You're lying to me Blaine. "Sebastian said seriously. "What did Kurt do?"

Blaine sighed and turned in the taller man's arms so that they were face to face. "Don't get too worked up." Blaine said trying to calm him down.

"Just tell me what he did?" Sebastian repeated staring at hazel eyes.

"He tried to go to work." Blaine murmured.

"And by tried to go to work, you mean?" Sebastian asked, an edge to his voice.

"While I was in my music room he tried to sneak out." Blaine replied.

Sebastian let go of Blaine. "Why the hell does he have to be so freaking stubborn?"

"It's fine now okay, he wasn't able to go out and he's fine." Blaine said trying to calm Sebastian down.

The taller man turned towards him. "What if you weren't there? What if you didn't catch him? What then?" He asked voice rising.

"Seb calm down, please." Blaine implored.

At the worried look on his lovers face Sebastian slumped down on the chair heavily. "I just don't want anything to happen to him again."

Blaine sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. "What's important is that he's fine now. And you know that his condition is affecting him much more than it's affecting us."

Sebastian nodded. "You're right, but I swear if he tries to sneak out again I'm going to tie him to the bed." Sebastian claimed.

The shorter man laughed. "Not a good idea since that was probably the reason why Kurt's in this situation in the first place."

"Why are you making it seem that what we did that night was a bad thing? We all had fun then Blaine." Sebastian said.

"I'm not making it seem like a bad thing." Blaine claimed. "So are you hungry?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I just want to sleep right now."

"Okay." Blaine replied as he stood up and stretched.

"How bout you babe?" Sebastian asked as he also stood up.

"Well since you're back, I think it's safe to go to my room to do some work." Blaine replied.

Sebastian pulled him close for a kiss. "Don't stay up too late or I'll miss you."

"I won't." The shorter man promised.

With a final affectionate slap to the butt, Sebastian left Blaine in the kitchen to go to their room. Entering the room he saw Kurt lying on the bed with his back turned towards the door, the sheets pooled around his waist, posture a bit tense. "Baby I know you're awake." Sebastian stated as he closed the door gently behind him. Kurt turned towards him.

"So how are my two babies?" Sebastian asked as he took of his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Kurt pouted at him. "Well one of them is bored out of his mind and the other one is not fully developed yet."

"Well I do hope that he gets to be fully developed without any problems." Sebastian said looking sternly at Kurt.

"You and Blaine are suffocating me." Kurt said. "Why can't I do the things that I used to do?"

"Kurt you know why." Sebastian replied as he went to the adjoining bathroom. "Your job is going to give you stress, stress that you can't handle right now." After brushing his teeth he returned to the room to find Kurt crying.

"Baby." Sebastian uttered as he joined Kurt on the bed and pulled him for a hug.

"Stupid imbalanced hormones." Kurt said as he wiped his tears. "I don't want this..I mean I want to have a family but….I never even knew I was carrier until what happened." Kurt looked at Sebastian. "Seb I don't think I'm ready to have a baby." After what he said he felt Sebastian's body tense around him.

**STOP**

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Thank you for the reviews and favorites and alerts. Hugs to all of you.

**START**

**Sebastian's POV**

I cursed myself as I felt Kurt starting to shrink away from me when he felt me tense up. I relaxed my muscles and pulled him close again.

"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered as he snuggled closer to me.

Both Blaine and Kurt knew about my abandonment issues, and Kurt knew that when he hinted on the fact that he wanted to abort the baby that it hit a nerve in me.

I started to rub his back. "You're stresses and we'll talk about everything tomorrow morning, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head and laid back down. I draped the blanket over both of us and pulled him closer to me inhaling his scent that is naturally his. I don't know where the idea of abortion came from but the three of us are going to talk about it.

**Kurt's POV**

I reveled in the feeling of being in Sebastian's arms, because frankly he's not like that with me. He never acted this sweet or affectionate with me, just with Blaine.

Two months ago before my almost miscarriage, before finding out that I was able to bear children. The two of us had a fight because of an offhand remark of his on how much of a girl I was. I have had enough by then and I started to fight back lashing out on his insecurities about being left behind. I was about to reveal to him what I felt, on the fact that with Blaine he was much more careful about the words that he says and how he speaks and the way that he acts. But with me it was different, he was cold and frank to the point of being tactless. I was about to reveal on how insecure I was being in this kind of relationship knowing that the only reason that I was here was because of Blaine.

But before I can tell him all of those things, those feelings that I've kept for so long, I felt pain in my abdomen. I was blinded by the pain but I still knew that it was Sebastian who carried me to the car and that he was the one who told me over and over again that I was going to be okay as he brought me to the hospital.

When the doctor announced that I was pregnant, Sebastian acted extra careful around me. Like I was something breakable, like glass.

But instead of making me feel better, it made me feel much worse. Because now it felt like the only reason I was still in the relationship with Blaine and Sebastian was because I was pregnant. Because of this baby growing inside of me.

I looked at his face which was inches away from mine, wishing that tomorrow morning my doubts would go away. With that comforting thought in my mind I drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next day I was surprised that Sebastian wasn't sleeping next to me. During weekends he was the one who always sleeps in, while Blaine and I always got up early. Maybe he was just in the living room. Getting up I stretched the kinks in my back and padded towards the bathroom where I started to brush my teeth and wash my face, after that I headed outside of our room to head towards the living room, expecting to see Sebastian sitting on the couch and watching television. But the living room was void of any person.

"Morning baby." Blaine greeted as he came out of the kitchen and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked.

"Seb left early this morning. His uncle called him and said that there was an emergency at the office." Blaine explained as he proceeded to pull me into the kitchen.

"Oh." Was the only thing that I can utter as Blaine made me sit down on the chair. So much for the talk this morning. I thought to myself bitterly.

**Normal POV**

"Was he angry?" Kurt asked as he pushed around the food on his plate.

"What?" Blaine asked as he looked up from his writing to stare at Kurt.

"Seb, was he angry?" Kurt asked again leaving out at me but Blaine caught up on it.

"He's not angry at you Kurt." Blaine reassured the chestnut haired man, reaching out a hand to touch the other's pale hand. "But he was….surprised at what you said." Blaine continued. "Kurt…just please tell me why you want to abort our baby?" The shorter man asked and he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand when he felt the other trying to pull away from him

"Blaine please I don't want to talk about it." Kurt pleaded still trying to pull his hand away.

"Kurt please just tell me what's upsetting you so much. If you're always upset its going to affect the baby as well." Blaine replied.

At the word baby Kurt felt anger and he pulled his hand sharply away from Blaine's grasp. "Baby, baby , baby. That's the only person that the two of you care about." Kurt shouted as he started to go to the bedroom.

Blaine was surprised at the sudden outburst and he started to follow the upset man. As Kurt reached the room he shut the door and locked it ignoring Blaine who started to bang on the door while calling his name.

Reaching the vanity he took his cellphone and dialed Rachel's number not noticing that he was crying because of how upset he was.

"Hi Kurt." Rachel greeted in a cheery tone.

"Rachel."

At the tone of voice that Kurt used the once cheery tone turned to a worried voice. "Kurt, honey what's wrong?"

"Rach, can you pick me up here. I'm just so upset…and I don't want to be here right now. Please." Kurt pleaded.

"Off course I'll be right there okay? Just try to keep calm." Rachel advised and Kurt heard rummaging from the other side of the phone knowing that Rachel was about to come get him.

"Thanks Rachel."

**STOP**

Please read and review. Tell me what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Another short chapter, sorry about that. But I'm going to update tomorrow night.

Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate. Please keep them coming, I love getting feedback.

**START**

Taking a shuddering breath after ending the call with Rachel, Kurt tried to compose himself before standing up to go to the walk-in closet that the three of them share. Pulling out the luggage bag from one of the sliding closet, he started to fill it up with clothes which he would take with him to Rachel's-planning to stay there for a couple of nights, and then…..then what?

"Baby, please open the door. Let's talk about this. Just please open the door I need to know that you're alright." Blaine pleaded from the other side of the locked door, accompanied with frantic knocks.

Ignoring his lover, Kurt continued to rid the closet of his clothes that he deemed were absolutely necessary for him to take. _'I'll just return for the rest of my clothes next time.' _He thought to himself when he filled the bag to capacity. Grabbing a suede tote bag he went to the bathroom to pack his toiletries, not dwelling on the fact that when he took out his things it actually felt that a couple uses that bathroom-a couple…two people not three.

"Kurt, where are-….what are you doing?" Blaine asked-having entered the room with a use of a key-after seeing the packed bag in open walk-in closet. "Kurt." He said again as the said man came out of the bathroom carrying the tote bag.

The chestnut haired man once again ignored Blaine in favor of going to the closet to carry the bag before being intercepted by Blaine. "Kurt what are you doing?" the shorter man asked, distress clearly seen on his face and heard in his voice.

"I called Rachel, I asked her to come and get me. She should be here any minute now." Kurt explained tonelessly. "So please just give that to me." Kurt said indicating the bag the Blaine has a tight grip on.

"No, I won't let you go anywhere until we talk about what's bothering you." The hazel eyed man declared.

"Blaine please. I don't want to talk about anything and I don't want to be here right now." Kurt begged.

"No, Kurt." Blaine insisted. "I'm going to call Sebastian right now and once he's here the three of us are going to talk."

Kurt shook his head, remembering when Sebastian said that they would talk, but instead just left to do some business without telling him. "It's too late to talk right now."

Before Blaine can reply a knock was heard on the front door, indicating that Rachel had arrived. Looking at Kurt he went out of the room to open the door.

"What did you do to him?" Rachel asked angrily when she saw that Blaine was the one who opened the door for her.

Blaine got surprised and got hurt by the implication that he did something to Kurt. "I didn't do anything." He replied.

"Well obviously someone did something. If it wasn't you I would bet anything that it was Sebastian." Rachel continued entering the apartment.

"Rachel, Sebastian didn't do anything." Blaine said, quick to defend his absent lover.

"How can you be so sure?" The brunette woman demanded. "You weren't always here."

"Rachel, let's just go." Kurt said trying to stop any type of argument to continue.

"Kurt." Blaine said, taking hold of the chestnut haired man's elbow.

"I need time to think about what I'm feeling right now and what I'm going to do. That's why I need to go." Kurt replied.

"Do about what?" Blaine asked in worried tone, remembering about Kurt thinking about abortion.

"You don't have to worry about the baby, Blaine. I'm not going to do anything to it, it's still my child after all. I'm thinking more on what I'm going to do after the baby is born." The glasz eyed man said. "I'm not sure if I still want to be a part of this relationship." He admitted.

"Kurt." Blaine uttered, shocked at what he had heard.

**Scene Change**

"Here, drink some water." Rachel said handing a glass of water to Kurt who was sitting down on the bed of Rachel's guestroom.

Taking a sip Kurt thanked his friend who sat next to him. "Say it, I know you're dying to."

"Kurt." Rachel said.

"Say it Rachel, say 'Kurt I told you so.' " Kurt insisted. "You were right, being in that kind of relationship won't work, especially for me."

Taking the glass from Kurt, Rachel stood up. "You need to rest Kurt. Right now forget everything that's happened and sleep. We'll continue this once you're rested and thinking clearly.

"Okay. Thank you Rachel for letting me stay here." Kurt said.

"You're part of my family Kurt, I'm always here whenever you need me." Rachel said. "Now go to sleep."

Rachel made sure that Kurt was comfortable before leaving the room and closing the door gently, before going to the living room where Finn was waiting for her anxiously.

"Is he alright?" Finn asked.

"Not really, but he's resting right now." Rachel informed him. "Where are you going?" She asked as Finn stood up and headed for the coat rack.

"Where do you think? I'm going over there to give those two a piece of my mind." Finn declared.

"I don't think that would help Kurt,Finn." Rachel said stopping her husband. "And we also don't know what is exactly going on with them."

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

I'm really sorry for the long wait and for this chapter being short as well. I did something bad and I had to work on it so that it gets better.

Please enjoy this chapter.

**START**

Opening his eyes, Kurt took in his unfamiliar surroundings which were Finn and Kurt's guest bedroom. Turning to his right side he curled up in a fetal position remembering why he was there in the first place. The feeling of sadness, of not belonging, of not being wanted. He wondered if those feelings were because of his hormones because of the pregnancy or were they always there and now was the only time that those feelings were completely overwhelming him.

He loved them, he really does love both of them. Blaine who was his first in almost everything, sweet, caring Blaine that have always been there for him. Sebastian…..snarky Sebastian that he learned to love during the course of their relationship. A relationship that none of their parents, family, and friends ever understood. A relationship that right now he doesn't know if he was still a part of, or even want to be a part of.

'_But of course you're still a part of that relationship.' _The nagging thought came to him. _'You still have a connection with both of them, you are pregnant with the child of one of them.'_

'_Pregnant,' _He thought to himself letting his left hand rest lightly on his barely there baby bump. _'I feel like a surrogate…..maybe that is what I am.'_

Kurt was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard knocking on the door before it was opened slowly to reveal a worried looking Rachel, who smiled when she saw that he was already awake.

"You're finally awake," she commented in a relieved tone as she walked closer to him. "are you hungry? I already cooked dinner and…." Rachel stopped when she saw the state he was in. "Kurt are you crying?"

The chestnut haired man seemed puzzled before he brushed the back of his hand over his cheeks and found that it was damp, and that he was indeed crying or was crying. "I didn't even notice."

"Here." Rachel said as she handed him with a box of tissues from the side table which he gladly accepted.

"I was just thinking about what's going on and….." Kurt said trying to explain why he was crying. "I'm not ready to have a baby Rachel, and they know that….Sebastian and Blaine….they seem to want it so much…..that's why when the baby is born…..I'm going to give it to them."

Rachel had a questioning look on her face. "Give the baby to them? Kurt, I don't understand."

"I can't be in that kind of relationship anymore Rachel. I mean when you first found out about it you were absolutely against it." Kurt reminded her.

"Yes but that was because I couldn't understand how it could work, it just feels that someone would be left out." She replied.

Kurt nodded his head. "That's true…in my case it is, and apparently I was the one who was getting the shorter end of the stick so to speak."

Rachel stayed silent for not knowing what to say.

**Scene Change**

"Where the hell is he?" Sebastian demanded as he pushed his way uninvited into Finn and Rachel's apartment.

Rachel, who was the one who opened the door, looked shocked as she was rudely pushed by the taller man so that he could enter."Excuse me!" she huffed out, glaring at the equally irate man.

Sebastian didn't back down and glared right back at her. "Where the hell is he?" he demanded again.

"It's 3:00 in the morning Sebastian everyone is resting, you should just come back at a much more reasonable time." Rachel said trying to be calm, even though all she wanted to do was rant at the man infront of her for Kurt.

The tall man shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me where he is so I can take him home."

"No." Rachel said with conviction, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No?" Sebastian repeated incredulously. "Are you serious right now? Whatever is it that's happening between us is none of your business."

"It became my business the minute that he called me to pick him up from your apartment clearly upset." Rachel shot back at him.

"Seb, let's just go and come back later." A breathless male voice interrupted.

The brown haired woman turned to the still open door to reveal Blaine, hair mussed up and breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon." I'm really sorry about this Rachel, he just arrived and I had to tell him where Kurt is." The curly haired man explained quickly.

Sebastian turned towards him. "Which you should have told me the moment that he left."

"He needed time to think Sebastian." Blaine replied firmly.

Sebastian didn't want to back down but when Blaine used that kind of tone he knew that he shouldn't argue back. "Fine, but we will be back later." He said before walking out of the door.

"I'm sorry about this again Rachel." Blaine said.

"It's fine." She replied in a less than pleasant tone.

"How is he?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Still upset." Rachel replied. "Just come back later, he's upset but I know he needs you….both of you."

"Okay." Blaine said nodding his head before leaving.

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts. Cyber hugs to everyone and please keep them coming. Another short chapter and I'm really sorry my mind just stops after a certain point. Please enjoy nonetheless.

**START**

The drive back to the apartment was done in complete and total silence, neither the driver nor his passenger dared to say anything. Both knew that they the other have a temper, and this was just the calm before the storm. And as they arrived back to the apartment the storm finally came.

"If you hadn't stopped me, Kurt would be here with us right now. And everything would have been fine." Sebastian started in an accusing tone as he stomped angrily to the living room before facing Blaine who entered after him.

"I already told you that he needed time to think." The smaller man replied in a controlled tone.

"Which he could've done here if you hadn't allowed him to leave with that nosy woman." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers thru his hair in agitation.

"That woman," Blaine said emphasizing the second word, and not commenting that Sebastian already said the word you a second time. "is Kurt's best friend and sister-in-law. What do you think I should have, done turn her away when she arrived?"

"Well you could've done something." Sebastian uttered, as Blaine started to shake his head.

"What Sebastian?" Blaine demanded. "What would you have me do? Chain him to the bed? Lock the bedroom door so he won't get out? Do you perhaps want me to install bolts on the door or something?" The curly haired man continued sarcastically.

"Now you're just exaggerating." Sebastian replied arms crossed, clearly not amused.

"Because you're clearly blaming me, with all the you's that you've been saying!" Blaine snapped.

"Well who is the one he was with yesterday, because it wasn't me?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh my god, Sebastian just stop?" Blaine cried. "He needed time to think, because he was so upset that he just wanted to get out of here. So upset that he said that he doesn't want to be a part of this relationship anymore. And now that I think about it when Rachel arrived she blamed you."

"So I'm the problem now?" Sebastian asked coolly. "You know for a fact that she never liked me and probably never would. So why are you bringing her up?"

"She may not have liked you, but she always held her tongue. She said to me that how can I be so sure that nothing happened with you and Kurt when I wasn't always here." Blaine continued as he stared at his partner.

"That woman really got into your head didn't she? Now you think I did something to Kurt." Sebastian said.

"Did you? Because I know that the two of you had a fight before he almost had that miscarriage two months ago." Blaine replied.

"I didn't do anything, what happened two months ago was just a stupid fight…..I just said something about what he was wearing and he started to shout at me." Sebastian explained.

"About what he was wearing?...Sebastian we are not in high school anymore. How could you still say those things to him?" The shorter man asked.

"I was just so used to it okay? He also always used to banter back." The taller man said trying to explain. "I haven't said anything at all to him that might upset him…especially since I found out about the baby."

"The baby." Blaine contemplated. "He said that the only person that we cared about was the baby, and he was so upset about it. We need to clear things up with him."

Their conversation was interrupted by Blaine's phone which was ringing on the table. Quickly snatching it up his eyebrows furrowed as he saw that it was Rachel calling him. Pressing accept he barely had time to say hello when Rachel's urgent voice took over.

"Blaine, its Kurt the two of you need to go to the hospital right now."

"Rachel what happened?" Blaine asked with worry as Sebastian started to ask what was wrong.

"Blaine it's the baby, I'm sorry…" Rachel replied crying on the other end.

Blaine felt numb as he heard those words but still was able to hear what hospital they had to go to. As he ended the call the only thing that he could say to a worried looking Sebastian was. "We lost the baby."

**Scene Change**

**(A/N: **Set during the time when Sebastian and Blaine arrived at their apartment)

Kurt's slumber was interrupted when he felt discomfort on his abdomen, also in between his legs and thighs. Turning to his other side he felt those areas and felt something sticky and wet. Opening his eyes in panic he quickly sat up and felt for the lamp located on the side table. He started to chant inside his mind that this wasn't what was happening. But as he brought his hand closer to the light to illuminate it his fears came true. Looking at the blood on his hand he wasn't able to form a single thought and had a hard time talking before he was finally shouting. "Ra…rache…..Rachel! Rachel! Finn! Rachel!" he shouted not being able to stop until the door was yanked open and the light was turned on.

Rachel and Finn stood there in shook as they looked at the distressed Kurt and was only prompted into action when Kurt started to cry.

"Rachel…why is there so much blood?...There shouldn't be any blood…..there's so much blood.." Kurt mumbled as he cried.

**STOP**

Oh my goodness….what the hell am I doing to Kurt seriously? I blame the finale sorry.

Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

Sorry for the wait, I'm re-starting college again and it is different here because classes here starts at June, and I'm re-orienting myself again. But thank you for the reviews, they are always appreciated. Sorry about not giving a miscarriage warning I'll fix that.

**START**

**Sebastian's POV**

Both Blaine and I hurriedly left our apartment to go to the hospital, not caring if we were able to lock the apartment at all because the only pervading thought in both our minds was that Kurt was in the hospital and that the baby was gone…Don't. I thought to myself and shook my head as I started the car….. don't think about that right now, we just need to go and see him…..Make sure that Kurt's alright. I was driving like a mad man that it was a surprise we didn't crash or got pulled over as the car speed through the streets. It was early…still too early that the streets are still illuminated by the streetlamps…too early because it's still dark….But it's too late for me.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white. Why did I let my uncle convince me to go to the office yesterday morning? Why the fuck did I go? I was supposed to be with Kurt….talking to him comforting him then everything would have been fine….he should still be in bed…the three of us should be in the apartment still sleeping peacefully.

But that's not what is happening, Blaine and I are going to the hospital because Kurt's there and the baby's gone….Fuck….fuck, fuck, fuck…why am I so fucking stupid…this is my fault…I jumped a little when I felt someone touching my hand. Turning my head to the passenger side I saw Blaine looking at me. Worry shining in his expressive hazel eyes as well as pain, fear, and guilt….Guilt is not something he should be feeling, when it was my fault...all my fault. And to think I was blaming him earlier when he was only looking out for Kurt.

"I'm fine." I said to him, answering his unasked question. But I still gripped his left hand tightly for comfort until we arrived at the hospital.

**Blaine's POV**

I didn't know how I was able to leave the apartment and go inside the car, when the same words just kept going through my mind. _"Blaine it's the baby, I'm sorry…" _This can't be right. Kurt and the baby are still fine. They should still be at Rachel and Finn's apartment, resting. But that illusion in my mind is shattered because here we are…Sebastian and I, inside the car going to the hospital. Because that's where Kurt is.

I don't get why this is happening…..Is it my fault? If he was still in our apartment would he still be okay? Would he still be carrying the baby? Is Sebastian right, should I have just let him take Kurt from Rachel's apartment?

I looked over to Sebastian who had a guilty and angry look on his face. I reached over and touched his hand to stop him from gripping the steering wheel tightly that I know is going to hurt. "I'm fine." He told me. But I knew he wasn't, just as I was not feeling fine as well.

**Scene Change**

Arriving at the hospital both men raced towards the information center. "We're looking for Kurt Hummel." Blaine said out of breath as the nurse typed in the information in the computer.

"He is in the ob-gyn department right wing in this floor, room 134." The nurse replied reading it from the computer.

Giving a hurried thank you they raced to the room indicated and burst through the door only to see Finn and Rachel looking tired and stressed, which is probably what they look like as well.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked the couple who was surprised when they burst in the room.

"They…they had to take him to the operating room." Rachel said. "The nurse explained that they had to do an operation on him…to remove ummmm….." she tried to explain but couldn't anymore as tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"I'll call a nurse, they told us to call them when you arrive." Finn replied as he went out the door, arms around Rachel comforting her as he pulled her along.

Blaine sat down heavily on a chair staring blankly at the empty hospital bed. "This really just happened didn't it?"

Sebastian was saved from giving a reply as someone knocked on the door and a nurse entered the room, Rachel and Finn not accompanying her.

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe?" She asked politely.

"That's us." The taller man replied as he looked at her, wondering why she was there.

"My name is Cheryl I'm here to tell you about the procedure that Mr. Hummel is undergoing or you can ask me any questions that you like." The nurse said.

"About the procedure, what is it about? Is he alright?" Blaine asked though he was still staring at the bed.

"Mr. Hummel is alright he is not in any type of danger and the procedure he is undergoing is called dilation and evacuation, it is done to ensure that there would be no complication and infection that will occur by removing the remnants of conception." The nurse explained clinically.

"How did this happen?" Blaine asked immediately after the nurse's explanation. "I thought…we thought he was going to be fine….Did we do something wrong? Is it stress? Is there something we should have done…could have done?"

"What you need to understand about what happened is that it is not preventable and it is not anyone's fault." The nurse said comfortingly.

"When will he be back?" Sebastian asked, still feeling guilty even after what the nurse said.

"The procedure lasts about 45 minutes, he will be back by 4:30 or 5:00." Cheryl replied as she looked at her watch.

"Thank you." Blaine said dully.

The nurse excused herself soon after when the two didn't seem to have any questions to ask. After that the two just stayed in the room not speaking both lost in their own thoughts.

**STOP**

Please read and review, tell me what you think okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy

Okay chapter 7, thanks so much for the reviews and likes and favorites you guys are so awesome and understanding.

**START**

Waiting for Kurt to be returned to the hospital room was nerve-wracking to the two men. They kept glancing at their watches, and whenever they heard something being wheeled outside in the corridor, one or the other would open the door in anticipation to see if it was finally Kurt while the other one would hover behind. But every time it wasn't Kurt, so they would respectively go back and sit down and wait some more-fear and anticipation rising every time.

Finn and Rachel weren't waiting with them anymore with the former deciding that Blaine and Sebastian needed some time alone, so he ushered Rachel to go with him with the excuse of going to the apartment to get some of Kurt's clothes and then going to Sebastian's condominium to also pick up some of their clothes and stuff that they needed. Usually Sebastian was wary of anyone entering his condo except for himself, Kurt ,and Blaine but this time he just silently gave the key to Finn with Blaine telling the couple where their things were located. The two left immediately after, but Blaine and Sebastian didn't talk-silence enveloped the two of them except when one felt the urge to start pacing and footsteps were the only thing heard in the room.

Blaine wanted to go to the taller man and give him comfort and some reassurance, knowing that Sebastian needed it the most. But he couldn't do it, not when he, himself, needed some type of reassurance. He felt that if he tried to talk no positive thing will come out of it and just might increase the fear that they were feeling right at that moment. Right then he felt helpless, so he chose to remain silent just watching the taller man.

Sebastian was pacing back and forth and felt his lovers' eyes following his movements; he didn't dare to look scared of what he might see in the others' eyes. The nurse said that these things can occur without a reason, that they just happen. But the nurse didn't know the history that he and Kurt had, wasn't it that just a couple of months ago Kurt had almost miscarried due to him? who is there to say that he wasn't the reason that the baby is now finally lost?…..gone from the three of them; He can mull over in his head that maybe the nurse was right, but accepting what she said made him feel like he was just trying to find a reason for what happened, it made him feel like a coward, made him feel like he was running away. And he knew that he couldn't do that, not when Blaine and Kurt needed him. He was done trying to hide what he feels because he didn't like to feel vulnerable about anything.

The both of them were suddenly pulled from their thoughts when someone knocked on the door and it was opened to reveal four people, two of them being hospital aides who were pushing the stretcher that an unconscious Kurt was laid on and a nurse. Sebastian and Blaine watched anxiously as the two male aides gently transferred Kurt from the stretcher to the hospital bed. They didn't like how pale Kurt looked and the white hospital sheets weren't helping his complexion at all.

As the aides went on their way, Blaine immediately pulled up a chair next to the bed and took Kurt's hand in his while gently stroking the pale man's hair. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked the nurse who was regulating the IVF.

The nurse looked at the two of them in reassurance before answering. "He's going to be alright, but he's still under the effects of the anesthesia. He'll probably wake up in about 15 to 20 minutes but by then he'll still probably feel dizzy and disoriented and probably thirsty. If he asks for water though just make sure that he can properly swallow." The nurse explained.

"Okay." Blaine replied simply as he turned his attention once again on Kurt.

"I'll just bring some blanket's for the two of you, and if you need anything just press the buzzer and someone will come and assist you immediately." The nurse said before leaving the three of them alone, coming back a short while later to give them the blankets. Sebastian thanked her and went to the other side of the bed to also hold Kurt's other hand. They can't do anything right now but wait until Kurt wakes up.

**Kurt's POV**

My body feels heavy…..what's going on?...What happened to me?... I thought to myself as I tried to move my hand feeling it being stopped from moving only to realize that someone was holding my hand.

"Kurt?" I heard someone ask; confused as to why the voice sounded so worried….Wait is that Blaine?

"Baby?" Another voice asked. I know that voice to be Sebastian's so does must mean that the first voice was from Blaine.

But why do they sound so worried?...

I feel like I was forgetting something important…..Where was I before?

Wasn't I in Rachel and Finn's apartment?...and then I felt something….and then there was blood…and then…..

No…no no no no no…

I must have let out a whimper because I felt them trying to comfort me…but it didn't comfort me at all because then it's all true….I lost the baby…..

**STOP**

I'm really sorry that I'm not capable of writing longer chapters. But please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. I just couldn't write since I found out about the break-up spoilers before it aired and I mean I found out about it even before the season started. So I said to myself I'll just write when these particular episode. And let me tell you after watching the episode it was even harder for me to write. Just what the hell happened there.

Oh well what can you do?

Just to warn you guys though, this is not a happy chapter.

**START**

**Sebastian's POV**

Kurt was discharged from the hospital two days after what happened, as of now it has been ten days since we bought him home. At first he didn't want to, he wanted to be with Rachel and Finn-and that really stung. But after talking to the couple, since it was obvious that they want Kurt with them, we were able to convince them that Kurt needed to be with us. Finn was the one who relented first who in turn had to convince Rachel so that they could talk to Kurt why he can't stay with them. I really appreciate that Rachel cares a lot about Kurt, but there are times that I just want her to butt out of our relationship. But right now I wonder if it was a god idea to not let Kurt stay with them.

Ever since we got home he pretty much attached himself to Blaine, I didn't think too much about it at first. I mean between Blaine and I he was better at giving comfort, which Kurt really needs right. Plus they have known each other far longer than I have. I should just give Kurt time.

But as the days went by it became obvious that Kurt was avoiding me, every time that I try to be close to him and talk to him he would make up excuses to get away from me.

I didn't push…..because I didn't know how to start…I didn't know what to say…..I wish it was easy for me to just say what I feel….But I was always taught that if you get hurt you just keep it inside, push it aside, and if you can, just forget about it. I can't do those things right now though, because all I want to do is to talk to him and for him to talk to me. For him to just listen to me and not act like a cornered animal whenever he sees me. Can't he see that I just want to hold him and try to give him comfort the best that I can. Sometimes I feel jealous whenever I see them cuddled up together, it hurt to see how comfortable Kurt was with Blaine. And it hurts because it feels like I don't belong there with them.

Because of this I started to go to work really early and come back from work really just so I can forget those feelings, feelings that makes me just want to shake the both of them and say that I was feeling left out, but that just seems so childish.

Arriving at the condo I wished that both of them were already asleep but no such luck because when I arrived at the master's bedroom I saw that both of them were still awake. Blaine was reading a book and as what was usual this past few days, Kurt was hugging Blaine. Blaine looked up at me and smiled in greeting as I approached while Kurt just stared at nothing in particular but he didn't glance in my direction at all, which annoyed and hurt me at the same time. However I choose to not comment on it, I kissed Blaine and as I leaned over to kiss Kurt I saw him tense up, and I just couldn't stop the words that came out of my mouth.

"Exactly what is your problem with me Kurt? I wish you would just say it instead of acting like this."

"Sebastian." Blaine said and I could hear a warning in his voice. But I guess the constant rejection from Kurt had hurt too much that I couldn't stop.

"What is it Kurt? Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked again trying to catch his eye but he won't look at me. "Tell me something….anything…..please…" I continued.

"But instead of answering me he held on tighter to Blaine and it annoyed me to see Blaine reciprocate. It's as if they were expecting me to attack Kurt or something.

"Bas stop, can't you see he's not ready to talk?" Blaine said to me.

"Then when will he be ready?" I asked my voice rising again. "It's been days, and I know that it hurts…I understand that it's painful…because what happened obviously hurt me too. What I don't understand is why you're acting like this towards me?...do you hate me?...do you blame me?" I tried to wait for an answer from him, but not once during my entire tirade did he once look at me. I shook my head. "Fine be like that." I said before turning away and walking out the bedroom.

"Seb it's already late, where are you going?" Blaine called out to me in a worried voice.

"Out." I said simply. I can't deal with this anymore.

**Kurt's POV**

I couldn't speak when I know I should have. I should have told him that I don't blame him, that I don't blame anyone for what happened. I was scared of what you and Blaine would think of me if I told you what I felt in the hospital.

While I was in the hospital my emotions were unclear to me. I was sad and…relieved and…ashamed. Sad because the baby was gone, relieved because the baby was gone and ashamed because I was relieved that it was gone. But a new emotion came up the night before I was to be discharged, I was scared.

Scared of what you were feeling about me. If you were angry at me, or blame me. But I see right now that the both of you don't blame me at all.

I didn't tell both of you though, but five days ago I went to the hospital because I started to bleed heavily …they examined me and….I wonder right now though if you would still want me around when I tell you that…I wouldn't be able to bear any children anymore….

**STOP**

Thank you for reading. And as always please give me your reviews; opinions, criticisms, and the like.


End file.
